This invention relates generally to consumer appliances in the form of processor-based systems.
Consumers may prefer an appliance-like functionality when using conventional processor-based systems such as computer systems. For example, conventional processor-based systems such as desktop computer systems initially undergo a boot up process. In contrast, appliances are immediately available and immediately responsive. Thus, there is a demand for processor-based systems, particularly for home users, that implement a wide variety of computer functions in an appliance-like fashion. For example, telephone, Internet and e-mail access may all be implemented in an appliance-like processor-based system.
The increasing prevalence of processor-based systems in the home opens the opportunity for targeted home-based marketing. That is, vendors may attempt to directly contact consumers in their homes with targeted advertisements. For example, some entities now steer particular information to consumers based on databases containing information about those consumers. These databases contain information about what types of products the consumer is interested in based on the consumer's on-line activities. In this way, based on the consumer's indicated interest, advertising may be targeted to receptive consumers.
However, there is a continuing need for better ways to utilize home processor-based systems to increase marketing effectiveness.